Journey to Bastok
by smithz
Summary: A Galka living in Windhurst journeys to Bastok to find answers about his past. Completed
1. Dreams

**"Dreams"**

_"It's him again. What does he want from me?"_

_In the horizon he stands, beckoning me towards him. I can't see his face clearly but he seems to be calling me by his side always. He holds this menacing scythe..._

"Ouch!"

"Tiny Heart! You are daydreaming again!"

I was startled awake by the shock of the electric current running all over me.

"Can you try and concentrate when you are inside class? You have been coming back to my class for the past few months and still you cannot seem to learn the simple magic spells I'm trying to teach you. Most of your classmates from the previous batch has already graduate to higher levels of magics."

"Magic isn't what I want. I want to be a warrior."

"Sigh... You cannot teach a Galka new tricks... Maybe you Galkans are just born dumb and be slaves to those Humes. All you know is to use your brute strength and not your brains.'

"It is not that Elder Panta. It's just that whenever I go out of the city and try to use my magic against the invading monsters outside I have this urge to bash them with my great axe."

"Brute strength isn't the answer. Wouldn't it be better to stop your enemies at their tracks before they can go near you?"

"I... I..." I started to say something but it seems useless as always to argue with my Mentor.

"What I... I... It's so frustrating to put something thru your head. Class dismissed before I blow up the entire classroom!"

Hurriedly my fellow students, little Tarutarus stood up and ran outside. I slowly followed them. This is one of the typical days of my life in Windhurst. A Galka in Windhurst.

I don't know how I came to live in Windhurst. All the Tarutarus would tell me was that they found me abandoned near the entrance of Giddeus some 18 years ago. They took me back to their city and named me Tiny Heart. Tiny Heart, such a funny name for a Galka. My heart is almost half of their entire body mass in size. All these years I have been ridiculed and made fun because of my name. These past few years have been very frustrating for me. After trying to evade their efforts to teach me magic all these years, I had no choice but to attend magic classes for the Elders decreed I should learn magic.

It is not that I can't understand or learn the magic spells being taught of me. I surely can cure myself or even cast spell of stone on creatures. But whenever I venture outside the city my natural instincts take over me. I see a Yagudo or a crawler I yearn to crush them by physical force not by magic spells. Maybe it's because I'm a Galka and we Galkans are born this way? Every chance I get I try to hone my fighting skills whether it is practicing the great axe or trying to be better in archery. Even without anyone tutoring me my fighting skills seems 100 percent better than my magic skills.

As I head back to my moogle house. I admire the city that is Windhurst. Tall ancient trees and beautiful ponds cover the entire city. I could sit all day fishing by one of the wooden bridges connecting this entire city. I have been living here for the past 18 years. I still feel lost and out of place. I long to go back to Bastok. Place where Galkans live now. I want to find out how I came to be abandoned here in Windhurst or who are my family. I have lots of questions in my mind that needs to be answered.

"Kupo! welcome home!" my moogle greeted me as I entered my moghouse."

Moogles, such magnificent creatures. About the height of Tarutarus, white in complexion with small wings behind their back. Said to possess strong magic but their only mission in life nowadays is to serve others. Like slaves in bondage. What a waste.

"Hi there my little moogle buddy."

"Hmmm Kupo I sense some residual magical energy on you, let me guess bad day at school again?"

"Yes I was daydreaming again and got my usual burst of lightning wake up call. Which reminds me, I wonder who I can talk to about this weird dream I'm having."

"Hmm Kupo you mean about the Galka?"

"Yes I saw him again today. It's really weird as if he is calling me and wants to say something to me. But every dream is the same over and over, He just stands there waiting for me to go near him."

'Kupo maybe you should talk to one of the Elders. They should be able to help you."

"Maybe I will later. Right now I need rest. My head is still spinning from the shock I got."

"_Tiny Heart..."_

_I opened my eyes to see who was calling out my name... "You again? Who are you? What you want from me?"_

_"Do not be afraid I mean no harm."_

_"Who are you?" I could see him very clearly now. He was wearing a menacing jet black armor. His helmet looked like Demon horns. He had a black scythe strapped on his back. You could feel something about him... something so powerful. _

_"What do you want from me? Why do you keep haunting me in my dreams?"_

_He didn't answer and just kept staring at me._

_"Dammit answer me!" _

_He finally spoke and said "It's been 18 years... 18 years ... It's time."_

_"Time for what?" I asked._

He disappeared from my sight again and I woke up from my slumber trembling.

"Kupo! Why are you sweating?"

"I saw him again in my dream. He finally spoke to me."

"What did he say to you Kupo?"

"He said it's been 18 years... that it is time."

'Time for what Kupo?"

"That is what I aim to find out."

I left my moghouse and headed to Windhurst Walls where the Elders reside when I bumped into Icon.

"Hey Tiny Heart. How's it going?"

Icon was this Hume from Bastok who came to Windhurst to study magic. Normally the Elders wouldn't allow outsiders to study magic in Windhurst but Icon was an exception. He had this thing for magic. He could learn spells faster than any Tarutaru or Mithra in his class. We were classmates before when I was just starting to learn magic and He has already progress several levels above me. He and I had become good friends during the course of his stay in Windhurst. He would tell me stories about Bastok and his travels around the world.

"Fine Icon and nice to see you. Tired from practicing magic?"

"No... Actually the Elders wouldn't teach me anything more. They said I was progressing too fast and it would be dangerous to rush things."

"Hmmmm so what are you going to do?"

"I think I am going back to Bastok tomorrow."

"Going back to Bastok? Can I go with you?"

"Why you want to go to Bastok?"

"I need some answers."

"Answers for?"

"This weird dream I keep having." I then told him about the dream I keep having including what happened to me just now.

"Tiny Heart, with what you told me I think that Galka you see in you dreams is a Dark Knight."

"Dark Knight?"

"Yes a Dark Knight. They are warriors who incorporate physical prowess with dark magic in battle. When a Dark Knight masters his craft he is a one man wrecking machine. Coupled with the armor they wear, anyone who sees them will tremble with fear even before the battle starts giving them a psychological advantage over their enemies."

"Do you know who that Dark Knight might be?"

"With how you describe him, the only Galkan I know of powerful and menacing enough from your description is Zeid. But it can't be him, he has been missing for quite sometime. But I've heard people who have practiced to become Dark Knights have been said to have visited by Zeid in their dreams."

"Zeid visits them in their dreams?"

"Yes he does. It is a sign they say that one has become or is accepted to be a Dark Knight."

"How does one become a Dark Knight?"

"There are Galkans in Bastok who are entrusted by Zeid to show those worthy the path to being a Dark Knight. Only a select few can become Dark Knight. It is said if you cannot control the dark magic you practice you will sell you soul to the devil. I've always been curious about the ways of the Dark Knight but I never tired to see if I was worthy enough to become one."

"Icon wait for me I need to go and see the Elders to ask permission to go to Bastok."

"I will go with you Tiny Heart. I love seeing Windhurst Walls. It is so beautiful."

As we approached the Heavenly Tower where the elders reside I saw a Tarutaru sitting down by the wooden bridge leading to the entrance. He was fishing but as I passed by he spoke to me.

"It is useless to ask permission from the Elders. They will not let you go to Bastok."

Icon and I looked at each other with puzzled looks on our faces. How did this Tarutaru know what we were doing here?

"Don't be puzzled. It's been 18 years. I knew this day would come. He has been visiting you in you dreams lately. I can feel his presence whenever he comes."

"May I ask who are you and who is he if you know so much about it?" I asked the Tarutaru.

"Who am I isn't important. Those Elders in there are hopeless. For 18 years they wouldn't do anything. 18 long years if they only did something it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what little Tarutaru? the more you speak the more questions I have."

"Go to Bastok. All will reveal itself in time. Your journey there will be full of peril and danger. Be very careful. There are forces who conspire to stop you from reaching your destination."

The Tarutaru stopped fishing then stood up and said "Remember when all seems lost do not give up. There is always light beyond the darkness." He then warped and disappeared from our sights.

"Hmmm Icon am I awake or having a dream again?"

"You are awake Tiny Heart. This dream of yours has become more mysterious each passing moment. Are you still up to going to Bastok?"

"Yes it seems from the look of things, my destiny lies in Bastok. Whatever fate has in store for me I cannot run and hide from it. I might as well face it head on."

To be continued in Road to Mhaura part 1


	2. Road to Mhaura part 1

"**Road to Mhaura" Part 1**

Daybreak.

Icon was waiting for me at the gates of Windhurst Woods when I arrived.

"You look mysterious wearing a hooded robe." Icon kidded me as we went outside the walls of Windhurst. Both of us wore hooded robes so that we would look like normal travelers. I turned back to look at Windhurst, I wondered when I would return to the place I called home for the past 18 years.

"I wish we could ride chocobos, those birds are so damn hard to ride." I said

"Actually Tiny Heart you need to go to Jeuno in order to learn how to ride them. There is this chocobo trainer who will teach you the secret of how to ride them."

"Jeuno huh? Where is that place?"

"It is a great city at the crossroads of the three kingdoms of Vanadiel. They invented the airships which you see in Port Windhurst. The city itself is magnificent. If you think Windhurst is beautiful because of its old and ancient look, Jeuno is the quite the opposite of Windhurst. You will be awed by the breathtaking architecture of the new and modern. A four leveled city People of all races converge there. It really is the center of Vanadiel. Anything you want in this world they sell at the auction house. Even goblins do business there. "

"Goblins doing business in a city? Now that's news to me."

"You have a lot to learn about the world of Vanadiel. By the way here take this."

Icon handed me a sack full of green colored pearls.

"If ever we get separated, hold the pearl and focus your mind as if you are speaking to it. You can communicate with me using the pearl. I also have one of those pearls."

"This is so cool. Sorry everything is so new to me."

As we reached entrance of Tahrongi Canyon. We suddenly noticed something weird. Rabbits, bees and carrions seem to be running away from the entrance to the canyon.

"Icon..."

"Yes I noticed. Be ready for anything"

Suddenly we heard a strange sound over the horizon. It was music from a harp. There were squawking sounds also and it grew stronger each passing second.

"Yagudo!" Icon exclaimed.

It was the sound of Yagudos no doubt. Yagudos, the bird like beastmen who roam these parts of Vanadiel. There was a large pack of them headed towards us.

I didn't believe what I was seeing. I had never seen such large a pack of Yagudos in these parts before. I quickly got my great axe and crossbow out of my sack. My palms where sweating from the tension I was having.

The Yagudos quickly encircled us. There were around 15 of them by my count. Most of them had great katana as weapons. About 5 of them look like mages.

One of the Yagudo mages mumbled something and a shining fire pooped out of nowhere.

"What is that Icon?" I asked.

"That is a fire avatar Tiny Heart. That Yagudo is a Summoner, he can summon different avatars to fight by his side."

"So we are in deep shit right now?"

"Two against 15 isn't the odds I like."

Suddenly the music we heard awhile ago started playing again. The Yagudos seemed to react as the music played. They were moving strangely as if they were in a trance. Two of the Yagudos holding great katana suddenly charged towards us.

"I'll handle them Tiny Heart. Watch my back." Icon said

Icon chanted a magical spell and the Yagudos froze in their tracks. They couldn't move forward and seemed stuck to the ground. Icon chanted something again and a wave of magic streaked across towards the two Yagudos. A gust of wind pounded both Yagudos and both fell down.

"Wow Icon I'm impressed."

Icon smiled and replied. "My training in Windhurst must have paid off. I didn't expect they would be defeated that easily."

The rest of the Yagudos charged towards us. With weapons drawn they slashed and hacked at us like as if they were possessed. I could only parry and deflect their attacks and had no chance to fight back. Icon was equally having his own problems. The Yagudo mages were engaging him in a fierce magic battle. Waves of magical energy streaked back and forth between them.

"Tiny Heart! I don't know how long I can hold them back!" Icon shouted as he staggered back from the onslaught of the magical energy he was receiving. He tried his best to cure himself but I could see he was losing mana fast from expending all that magical energy.

I swung my great axe hard and the Yagudos attacking me leaped back to avoid it. This gave me a chance to shot a bolt from my crossbow at one of the Yagudo mages.

My crossbow bolt hit its mark as one Yagudo mage fell. Suddenly felt I could not move. I was paralyzed. One of the Yagudo mages must have cast a spell of paralyze on me. This was the end I thought.

With me paralyzed I could only watch helplessly as the Yagudos turned their focus to Icon and moved in for the kill. Blood was spilling out from the wounds he received. He was cornered at last behind a wall of rock when I noticed something swish across me. Star shaped pointed things hit a Yagudo in the head and it died instantly.

The rest of the Yagudos turned around to see who was attacking them but could not see anyone. I also could see no one but notice a blur here and there. Those flying stars kept popping out from nowhere. It was all over in seconds as the Yagudos fell one by one.

Finally I could move and rushed to Icon's side as he lay lying on the ground.

"Are you okay Icon?"

"I will survive. We should thank our friend for helping us."

"I don't see anyone. i just saw those flying stars pop out of nowhere."

"Those are shurikens Tiny Heart. Only Ninjas can have the skill to use those. You can come out now I know your invisible my friend"

A figure appeared out of nowhere in front of us. A tiny Tarutaru! He was wearing all black and had two short katana around his waist. Imagine a Tarutaru single handedly saving a Galka and a Hume. This world has much to offer me I thought.

"Are you okay both of you? Don't tell me you were trying to farm Yagudo beads to sell?" said the Tarutaru ninja jokily.

"Thank you for saving us from those Yagudos. We would have died if you didn't arrive." replied Icon. They ambushed us at the entrance of the canyon."

"It's strange those Yagudo's seemed to be working as a group which shouldn't happen in these parts." The Tarutaru ninja replied.

"I think they were controlled by someone. We heard strange music when they appeared and when they started attacking us." I replied.

"Strange, strange. I didn't know anyone or anything could control beastmen. I must report this to Tenshodo headquarters. Where are you both going by the way?" said the Tarutaru ninja.

"Going to Mhaura to take a ferry boat to Selbina. We are on our way to Bastok." answered Icon. "Sorry about my manners I'm Icon by the way and my Galkan friend here is Tiny Heart."

"You can call me Twinki. You must be that Galkan the Tarutarus found near Giddeus years ago."

This tarutaru seems to know something about my past. "You know about me?"

'I've heard of you. you were the talk of the town when you were found. I haven't been in Windhurst for quite awhile, been away training for several years now so that's all I know about you." Twinki replied.

At this point Icon seemed to have recovered enough mana that he was curing his wounds using magic.

"Are you okay to continue on Icon or should we head back to Windhurst?" I asked.

"Am alright but I think this isn't the end of our troubles." Icon replied.

"I can escort you to Mhaura. My return to Windhurst can wait a bit longer." said Twinki.

"Thank you very much Mister Twinki. We both are indebt to you for your assistance." I said.

"Nonsense what debt, come come before it gets dark."

As we continued on our journey with our new friend, little did we know someone was hiding in the shadows watching.

"Master they still live. Someone saved them."

"Come back. I have other plans for them."

"Yes Master" said as the mysterious figure warp away.

To be continued in Road to Mhaura part 2


	3. Road to Mhaura part 2

**Road to Mhaura** Part 2

With Twinki leading the way we cautiously made our way thru the southern part of Tahrongi Canyon. Surrounded by tall rock walls, the canyon was a perfect place to stage an ambush. Only one way in one way out.

"The faster we get thru this rock wall the better." Twinki said. There was a sandstorm blowing in our midst that slowed our journey.

We got thru the rock wall without incident. I've only been to this place once or twice in my life. The land is rocky and barren. Creatures that live in this place were bees, rabbits, vultures and tall large beasts called Dhalmel. Dhalmel meat was a prized food for people in Windhurst.

A loud stomping sound could be heard in front of us. With the sandstorm brewing in our midst it was hard to see what was making the sound.

"Uh oh." said Twinki.

"What is wrong Mr. Twnki?" Icon asked.

"SCATTER!" yelled Twnki as a huge hoof appeared out of nowhere.

The earth shook as a dhalmel tried to stomp us to death. What the hell was happening these creatures were suppose to be docile.

"Tiny Heart Don't just stand there take cover run!" yelled Icon.

The dhalmel seemed to be after me. I ran as fast as I could but it was catching up with me. It swung its long neck and narrowly missed me by inches. How can I defend myself against a large beast. Twinki jumped in front of me and took out a small pouch mumbled something I couldn't understand. The dhalmel stomped on him and he didn't even move one bit.

"TWINKI NOOOO..." I shouted as i helplessly watch a hoof hit him. "What the...?"

The hoof hit him alright but Twinki seem to just disappear as the hoof hit him. What strange magic is he using? He got hit again and just disappeared. He took out another pouch and blew something towards the dhalmel. The dhalmel froze in his tracks. Twinki then jumped, swiftly drew both of his katana and slashed the neck of the dhalmel. It was an unbelievable sight, a tiny Tarutaru fighting a beast many times larger than him. With the dhalmel unable to move Twinki made short work of it.

"Unbelievable... how did you evade the dhalmel?" I asked.

"Ninjitsu" Twinki replied. "It's one of the things you learn when you train as a ninja."

"But I saw the dhalmel hit you and u just seemed to disappear?"

"What I did was called utsusemi. It casts shadows or mirages. The attacker may think he hit you but in reality it was just a replica of you they hit." Twinki explained. "We better move fast. The faster we get the Mhaura the better. That dhalmel didn't just attack without reason. Someone ordered it to attack us."

"A Beastmaster..." Icon said.

"Yes a Beastmaster. He should be following us. With this sandstorm it will be hard for us to spot him. One Beastmaster is already hard enough to deal with I dread if there are more than one in our midst." Twinki replied.

As we walked toward the entrance to Buburimu Peninsula, I saw a towering edifice in the horizon and pointed towards it. "What is that thing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Crag of Mea. It is used as a teleportation point. There are three of them in Vanadiel. Crag of Mea, Dem and Holla." Icon explained. "Mr. Twinki can we detour to the Crag and get Tiny Heart a teleportation crystal?"

"Yes but hurry up I don't like the feeling I'm having." Twnki answered back. I could see for the first time Twinki was tense. He seemed rattled by the attack awhile ago even though he took care of it with ease.

We reached the Crag and walked upped the stairs towards a large crystal suspended in midair. Icon instructed me to touch the crystal. I touched it and could feel something within my hands. it was a small sliver of crystal.

"Come now... hurry hurry my friends" Twinki beckoned us.

A flash of light radiated within the crystal as we reached the bottom of the steps. Six hooded figures materialized out of nowhere beside the large crystal. Icon and I turned our backs to see who they. All you could see from their black faces was two menacing sinister eyes.

Twinki shouted to us. "Run now!"

Icon and I ran towards Twinki. "Mr. Twinki what is wrong?"

"Shadows..." said Twinki with a tone of fear from his voice. "I don't know who you two are but from the looks of things someone wants you both death at all cost."

We ran as fast as we could with the Shadows closely stalking us. Later I would learn that shadows where dead Elvaans who only exist in a place called Fei'yin.

Things got bad all off a sudden when Icon stumbled. The Shadows caught up with us and started attacking us. I fought the one carrying a great sword. I couldn't believe the strength it had. I would stagger back each time I parried his weapon with my great axe.

Twinki was engaging two Shadows who looked like Rangers. Twinki was fast that the shadows could not hit him but there was a problem. Physical attacks seemed to have little effect on the shadows. Twinki quickly called us to his side.

"Icon, you know the spell of Banish or spell of Fire?" asked Twinki.

"Yes I do." Icon answered.

"These are creatures of darkness. Physical attacks would take a long time to destroy them. Light or fire should take them down fast. Tiny Heart, you and I form a barrier around Icon. Protect him at all cost."

"Okay."

Icon cast a spell of Banish on one of the Shadows and it seemed to have more effect on them than physical damage. Problem was Icon's magic wasn't enough yet to destroy them fast enough. One of the shadows weapon seemed to be glowing with darkness. It attacked me with his weapon and I was thrown back several feet leaving Icon vulnerable to attack. I was dazed and it seemed my life force was growing weak."

"Dimensional Death. Watch out for that move, very deadly." Yelled Twinki.

Twinki then took out another pouch and blew something towards one of the Shadows. Flames suddenly engulf the Shadow and it ran away shrieking. The shadow carrying the great sword swung his weapon towards Twinki. Twinki blocked it and got thrown away from the force of the Shadow's Dimensional Death move.

Icon was defenseless now against the shadows. He used his remaining mana to blast one of the Shadows into oblivion. Without mana to cast magic all he could do was to defend himself with his hammer and shield. He was taking a beating from the Shadows.

Another miracle then happened. A Mithra Ranger appeared out of nowhere was shooting quarrels at the shadows. Each quarrel that hit the shadows, the Shadow would shriek in pain.

"Holy Bolts. Thank Altana." Twinki murmured.

The shadows had enough of the holy bolt barrage from the Mithra. They quickly stopped attacking and retreated.

"It seems my friends Altana is keeping watch over you. You were saved in the nick of time again." Twinki said.

"Yes and I hope it won't be the last. Each attack seems to be getting stronger. Thank you may fair Mithra. May I know what is your name Milady?" said Icon.

"Mourn." Answered the Mithra.

"Lady Mourn. Thank you for the rescue if it were not for you I'd be dead by now." Icon said.

"Now is not the time for flattery. Let's go to Mhaura now. The faster we get there the safer I feel." Twinki said.

"I'm going to Selbina also. We can go together." Said Mourn.

Soon we reached the gates of Mhaura without incident. The ferry had already arrived and was about to leave for Selbina. We waved goodbye to Twinki as we ran to catch the ferry. Twinki ran towards us also and jumped abroad as the ferry was leaving port.

"Mr. Twinki, what are you doing onboard?" I asked.

"You both seem to be in a lot of trouble. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave you in the middle of your journey. Besides I'm very curious to know why someone wants you dead at all cost." Twinki replied.

A figure was looking at the ferry as it left the port of Mhaura.

"Master, they still live." Said the mysterious figure.

"The ferry trip will be their last. Even if they survive the ferry, I have a welcoming committee waiting for them when they arrive in Selbina. Get to Crag of Dem. And await further orders."

"It will be done."

To be continued.


	4. Ferryboat to Hell

**Ferryboat from Hell**

"Are you all right Tiny Heart?" Icon asked.

"No..." It was my first ferry trip and I was sea sick. The sea was very choppy because of the bad weather outside. I was sitting on the floor below decks trying my best not to puke all over the place. After the battles we encountered I was very tired. I tried to sleep but it was difficult to do so. Twinki was on deck as a lookout with Mourn accompanying him. I hope our troubles would be over but luck wasn't on my side.

"PIRATES!" someone shouted above deck.

Icon and I stood up and ran up the stairs to see what was happening. It was a bit foggy and was raining a little. We could see an outline of a ship coming towards us. The captain of the ship was shouting for everyone to go below deck. Pirates were about the board the ship.

"Captain do not worry we will protect your ship." Twinki told the Captain.

"I don't think it will be that easy. Look outside again" the captain pointed.

Another ship was speeding towards us. Two pirate ships were unheard of. The captain told us he had only encountered it once in all of his years of sailing.

"There must be something very valuable for those pirates to send two ships to hijack this ferry." The Captain said.

Mourn and Twinki looked at me with puzzled looks. After I had told them my story, they concluded I must be very important for someone to try to stop me from reaching Bastok. The only mystery that hangs in the air is who I am really.

"Icon, stay with Tiny Heart at the wheelhouse. Mourn and I will take care of these pirates."

The two pirate ships sandwiched the ferry from both directions. on the deck of the pirate ships where hooded figures. Mages they were said Icon. The deck of the ferry boat was soon flooded with skeletons. Wielding scythes and clubs, they started pounding the door leading to the cargo hold. Twinki jumped down and started attacking the skeletons. Targeting the joints he slowly but surely dismantled the skeletons. Mourn stood up the stairs leading to the wheelhouse and with pinpoint accuracy did the same. Problem was more and more skeletons were appearing on deck. Twinki and Mourn could not keep up and soon were overwhelmed that they had to retreat to the wheelhouse.

"This is bad." the usually silent Mourn said. "At the rate the mages are sending the skeletons to the ferry we will be outnumbered 10-1."

"We need to protect the passengers down below. The doors won't hold up much longer at the rate they are pounding it." chipped in Icon. "Captain is there any other way down the cargo hold?"

"The only other way is thru the side of the ship where you boarded but it would be very dangerous to open it in the middle of the sea." the captain replied.

"So we just have to fight our way down." Twinki said. "Tiny Heart when you hit the skeletons aim for the joints. They are vulnerable there."

With Twinki and I leading, we fought our way to the already destroyed door leading towards the engine room. Wave after wave of skeletons came pouring towards us. There were times when I thought that the end was near but we managed to reach the door to the cargo hold. It was locked when we tried to open it.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Icon shouted as he pounded the door.

People inside though were too scared to open it. We were trapped at the left cargo door leaving the right cargo door with no protection. We helplessly watched as the skeletons broke down the right cargo hold door and could do nothing to stop them. A bloodbath would surely occur inside. To our amazement, bone parts from the skeletons came flying through the door. We couldn't see what was happening inside. The skeletons outside the door seemed to stop for a moment thinking whether to surge forward or not. A Hume Monk charged out from the cargo hold knocking the skeletons down. With hand knuckles as weapons, the skeleton bones seemed to break pretty fast from the fists of the Monk.

"What are you doing staring at me? Lend me a hand!" yelled the Monk.

With the Monk smashing the skeletons with ease, the tide was turning to our side. We fought and made our way back to the deck of the ferry. Skeletons seem to be intimidated by the Monk.

"Come on Skellies, you want more of my fists? Come and get it! Hollered the Monk. He then charged to the nearest skeleton and smashed it to pieces. By his lonesome he was attacking the skeletons with us just standing staring at him.

"That monk is nuts." mumbled Twinki.

"Suicidal and insane is more like it. Come on let us help him." replied Mourn.

As the battle raged, the mages in the pirate ships seem to realize it was a losing fight ordered the ships to move away from the ferry. The deck of the ferry was littered with bone parts. A stench of rotten flesh was evident.

"Yes! I am invincible!" exclaimed the Monk jumping up and down. "Nothing can defeat me!"

"This monk is starting to annoy." mumbled Mourn

"Well he did save the day you know. Let him have his victory celebration." Icon laughed.

The monk came towards us after his little victory dance and said. "Damn I haven't had a nice fight like this in years. Getting locked up in the temple all these years meditating is boring. I miss the excitement of the battle."

"Thank you for your help I am Icon, my friends here are Twinki, Tiny Heart and Ms Mourn." Icon introduced us.

"Hi there I'm Hyanmensir" Answered the monk. "If I were not around the people of Selbina would be meeting a ghost ship when this ship docks. Damn I am so good."

"Yah we get the picture." said Mourn as she turned to leave, clearing annoyed by the Monk's behavior.

"We are now nearing Selbina." the captain shouted.

"Selbina at last, let us hope this is the end of our misfortunes." Twinki said knowing fully it wasn't meant to be.

To be continued


	5. The day Zulkeim shook

**THE DAY ZULKEIM SHOOK**

Selbina, a quaint fishing village connecting Windhurst to Bastok and Sandoria. I have never seen so many Hume, Galka and Elvaan people on one place in my life before. Many of them were on the docks fishing. My companions had wandered around town to rest awhile before we continue on to Bastok. Everything seem new to me. This journey of mine has opened my eyes to the wonders abound in this world. Icon was looking at the magic spells the vendors were selling. Twinki and Hyanmensir went to have a little drink. Mourn as usual kept to herself, sitting on the docks fishing.

"May I join you Mourn?" I asked her.

"Sure Tiny Heart, take a seat. Do you know how to fish?" Mourn asked.

"Yes I do, that is what I did to pass away time in Windhurst. I haven't had the time to thank you properly for helping me get here."

"No need to thank. I was headed here anyway. We were fated to meet. By the way I have decided to go with you to Bastok. Seeing the trouble you are in it wouldn't be proper for me to leave you."

A commotion was brewing near the entrance to the ferry. A large group of Elvaan soldiers had gathered and was arguing with the ferry boat attendant.

"Let us thru we have business on the ferry." the Elvaan soldier said.

"No no no. No pay you cannot cross." replied the Mithra attendant.

"You dare not follow an Elaan Royal Knight's request? With one command, I can tell my men to level Selbina to the ground." the Elvaan knight angrily said.

"If your brain is working right, you better remember that Selbina is considered neutral territory by Jeuno. Anyone who dares make trouble here will be dealt with accordingly. That is though if you have a brain to begin with." the Mithra angrily snapped back.

"Such insolence for a lowly peasant, you will pay for what you said." the Elvaan knight now clearly fuming as he drew his sword.

Mourn had stood up and was approaching the toll booth when Twinki stopped her midway.

"No mourn, this isn't our fight. They won't dare make trouble here." said Twinki.

"One last time, let me pass!" barked the Elvaan knight.

"No No No! Get out of Selbina before you get into real trouble." yelled the Mithra back.

"Fool!" the Elvaan knight shouted as he swung his sword towards the Mithra.

Mourn with her lightning fast reflexes got her bow and arrow up, aimed for the knight's weapon. The arrow struck knight's hand and the sword went flying from his grip.

"Ahhhhhhh." yelled the knight as he grimaced in pain. "Who dares hit me. You will pay for this! Men level this place to the ground!"

With that order the other knights drew their swords and charged towards us.

"No we don't need this now." Twinki shook his head.

Hyanmensir who was at the pub ran towards us and jumped in front of the knights. "Yay a fight! Come on me against you all. The more the merrier."

With his knuckles he started pounding the knights. The knights blocked Hyanmensir's fists their shields. Hyanmensir was attacking so fast that the knights hardly had time to fight back. Finally one of the knights shouted. "Enough of this!" he raised his hand and a flash of blinding light streamed forth from his palms.

"Ahhhh I'm blinded" Hyanmensir yelled taken surprised by the knight's move.

"Paladins?" Twinki exclaimed. "Why is Sandoria sending such a large number of paladins here?"

Even with Hyamensir partially blinded, he still could engage the paladins. He could still sense the movements of the paladins. He would block and counter attack the paladins moves. With Mourn shooting a barrage of arrows, all the paladins could do was to raise their shields and defend themselves.

Two Elvaans appeared above the roof of the fisherman's guild. Twinki noticed them and threw shurikens at them. The shurikens bounced off the body of the Elvaan as if nothing happened. He then drew his rapier and the burst of flame encircled his weapon.

"Red Mages." Mourn said.

"I will deal with them." Icon said he then proceeded to bombard the two Elvaans up the roof with spells of stone, air and fire. The elvaans retaliated with magic spells of their own. We were trapped between the paladins and the red mages.

"Tiny Heart, delay the paladins I will take the red mages." ordered Twinki. He then jumped up the roof to engage them.

I swung my axe at one of the charging paladins. He blocked with his shield and counter stab with his sword narrowly missing me. The paladin was a war veteran, he could read every move I made. No matter how hard I pounded him, he would just parry or block my attacks with ease. He faked a move by attempting to slash my legs but changed direction midway and swung his sword upwards with such a strong force that it knocked my great axe out of my hands. I, now weaponless, used my body as a battering ram and charged the paladin knocking him down. It was a desperate gamble on my part and it worked. I turned and ran as two other paladins came after me.

Rock like projectiles materialized beneath the two paladins knocking them unconscious. I look around and saw Icon giving me a thumb up. He was keeping the other paladins at bay with a wall of stone by casting Stonega. I picked up a sword from one of the fallen paladin, ready to take on the next one coming towards me. Twinki wasn't having much success against the two red mages. The red mages had Stoneskin and Phalanx plus a version of Utsusemi called Blink to protect them from Twinkis physical attacks. Twinki's Utsusemi wasn't holding up well from the constant barrage of magic spells he was taking from the red mages. He jumped back down and regrouped towards us.

"This is getting us nowhere. Too many of them. We have to fall back." Twinki said. "You shouldn't have meddled with them Mourn."

"I had no choice. He was about to strike a Mithra." mourn replied. "Don't worry we have reinforcements coming." She pointed to the direction of the ferry that was just docking.

A hail of arrows sailed from the ferry towards the paladins. Unaware of the attack from the ferry boat, some fell from the arrow barrage. Around ten Mithras jumped down from the deck of the ferry and ran towards us.

"Black Fang Squadron?" Twinki said in amazement.

"Yes Black Fang Squadron. Windhursts very own special army unit" smiled mourn.

One of the Mithras came and bowed her head before Mourn. "Commander Mourn, we came as soon as we got your message."

"Good timing also." Mourn replied. "We need to get out of here. Blast us a way out of here."

Eight of the Mithras formed an arrow shaped line in front with two of them covering our back. With Icons stonega and a barrage of arrows from the Mithras, we punched a hole thru the defenses of the paladins blocking the exit out of Selbina. We quickly ran out to Valkrum Dunes hoping to outrun them. But outside was even worse from what we encountered inside.

The Sandorian Army had stationed two battalions outside of Selbina. We were trapped, nowhere to go. The commander of the Sandorian Army came forward.

"I am Commander Valmun. Give us the Galka and you can leave in peace. Oppose us you will all die." the Elvaan said.

"What you want of the Galkan?" Mourn asked.

"That is none of your business. I won't repeat what I said. After the count of three I will order my men to take you down."

"I will go peacefully. No need to shed blood for me." I said.

"No, if you go with them you will surely die. Sandoria sending their army to capture you means they are behind the attacks we encountered. I will not let them get you. Over my dead Taru body." Twinki replied.

"Hmmm as much as I want to pound my fist on their faces, this fight isn't one we can win. We are vastly outnumbered." Hyanmensir said. "But if you want to go down fighting count me in."

"Bravery in such hopeless odds, stupidity." Commander Valmun shook his head. "I will grant your wish. Kill them."

"Stop!" I shouted. I threw down the sword I was holding and stepped forward. "There shall be no more bloodshed today."

Mourn held my arm and tried to reason with me but I looked at her and shook my head. She understood it was useless to argue and let go of my arm. Such brave people, strangers helping me in something I do not even know what is happening. To think it all started from a dream. Now it seems I will never know why.

As the Elvaan soldiers shackled my hands with chains, I noticed a dust cloud coming our way. The Elvaan army noticed it. It was the Bastokan Army headed our way. Galkans and Humes riding chocobos galloping towards us.

The Bastokan Army stopped a few meters in front of the Sandorian Army. The leader of the Bastokan army, a Galka jumped down his chocobo.

"My my, what brings the famous Iron Eater here to Valkrum Dunes." Commander Valmun said as Iron Eater walked toward him.

"Release that Galka you have in your custody and Bastok will forget everything that has happened today." replied Iron Eater.

"Hahaha and in what authority do you order me to do so?" laughed Commander Valmun. "This is Valkrum Dunes. No one owns this place. I have every right to detain the Galka."

"What crime has he committed against Sandoria?" Iron Eater asked.

"We Sandorians do not have to answer to you Bastokans. Give us safe passage or else feel the wrath of the Sandorian army." Commander Valmun replied as he walked away from Iron Eater.

"Wait…." Iron Eater called after Commander Valmun. Valmun drew his sword and slashed Iron Eater, hitting him across the arm.

The Bastokan Army charged when they saw Iron Eater wounded. It will be remembered in the history as the day Zulkeim shook. The next war between Sandoria and Bastok has begun.

To be continued.


	6. Revelations

**"Revelations"**

_Swirling darkness..._

_Then he came. Grasping a black scythe like a grim reaper coming for his prize he strode towards me. He reached out his hand, beckoned me and said._

_"Come Tiny Heart, your destiny awaits."_

_I held his hands and then..._

I woke up staring at a stone ceiling. I was having a splitting headache and was very weak physically. Where am I? Is this hell or heaven? I willed myself to get up from the bed I was lying on. I looked around the room I was in. It was nothing like the rooms in Windhurst. All I remember was I blacked out after I got hit by an arrow when the battle between Sandorian and Bastokan forces started.

"Don't try to get up. You are still very weak. It was a good thing they brought you in time to me or else you would have died from the poison arrow."

I turned and saw a Galka leaning on the doorway. "I am Medicine Eagle" said the Galka.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Where you truly belong, Bastok."

Bastok, am I dreaming again or my journey has finally ended. I used every strength I had to stand up and tried to go outside.

"Whoa there tiny heart." he said as he grabbed me as I was falling down. I was very weak but I wanted to see what Bastok looked like.

"Can you take me outside? I want to see Bastok."

"Yes but promise me you will rest after. When you get better I promise to take you around Bastok."

He helped me outside and i saw my first sight of Bastok. the street was dusty. Everything seemed to be made out of stone and mortar. It was so unlike Windhurst. there were little Galkas playing on the streets. Humes and Galkas wearing what look like work clothes went passing by.

"We are in the mines district of Bastok. Later I will take you to see the markets and the metalworks. Now you need to rest." he lead me back to my bed and soon I was fast asleep.

It was dark when i woke up from my slumber. I was feeling my better now that I could get up with ease. Icon and Mourn was seated at a small table in my room.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the big fella is finally awake." Icon smiled at me.

"How are you feeling now Tiny Heart?" Mourn asked.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for your concern. How did the battle go? I don't remember much."

"It was bloody. Both sides lost a lot of men. Bastok is on red alert now. They expect Sandoria to launch an attack Bastok itself." Icon answered.

"It's my fault. If i hadn't thought of coming to Bastok to learn about my past then none of this would have happened." I replied.

"Actually it is not your fault. Bastok and Sandoria has a bad history between them. Iron Eater said when you are well enough he will explain everything. We tired to ask him about you and he said all will be revealed in due time." Mourn said.

"So you mean I will finally learn about my past. Come let us go find him.'

"No tiny heart. Not now, he is busy with the preparations for the defense of Bastok. He will summon us when the time comes." Icon said. "If you are well enough to walk around you have to see the fountains in Bastok market at night."

We left the house I was resting in and walked towards the bridge leading to Bastok Markets. Bastok Mines district has piles of rocks and soil stacked up. Even at night there were people working. The fountain in the middle of Bastok Market was magnificent. Galkas and humes were just sitting down looking at it. The auction house besides it was full of people looking through the stuff being sold there. So many kinds of jewelry and stuff were being sold at the vicinity of the Goldsmithing guild. But all this were overshadowed by the presence of armed soldiers at the entrance of Bastok Markets. More and more iron musketeers streamed out of Bastok to take up positions somewhere. War was coming to Bastok. A Hume came and told us iron eater requested our presence. We followed the hume to the Metalworks district. It was very hot in the Metalworks districts. You could feel the heat of the furnaces the moment you stepped in. we road an elevator up towards where Iron Eater was suppose to meet us. It was where the embassies of Windhurst, Jeuno and Sandoria was located. The president's office was also found here. It was the seat of power of Bastok.

There was a large crowd already gathered on the square when we reach the place. The moment they saw us a commotion ensued. I could hear something about he has finally come back. Will I finally know about my past? Iron Eater was seated at the steps leading to president's office. Medicine Eagle plus a couple of important looking Galkas and Humes were seated around him. He beckoned us to sit in front of the crowd that had gathered.

Iron Eater rose and motioned to the crowd to quiet down. "As you all know by now. Sandoria and Bastok is about to go to war again. There has been talk in Bastok about a Galka who started it all. Well I can tell you that the Galka didn't start it. He is Tiny Heart which you see in front of you. He has finally come back after 18 years."

A crowd started to talk amongst themselves when Iron Eater mentioned my name. Iron Eater yelled for the crowd to be quiet. "If you give me the time to explain why the events now are happening, you will realize this Galka is someone special and deserves our utmost respect." I was shocked to hear what Iron Eater said. How could I, a Galka who never has set foot in Bastok be someone special?

It all began 18 years ago in Jeuno. An Elvaan prince from Sandoria and Galka from Bastok was having a drinking spree in one of the pubs. Both had a little to much to drink. The prince was one of the best paladins ever to come out from the ranks of the royal knights and the most prized son of the king of Sandoria. The Galka named Brave Bear was a dark knight feared by everyone in Vanadiel. Two were boasting about who was better a Paladin or a Dark Knight. In the end after a heated argument, words become action. Both fought each other to prove who was better. The fight was a draw before both were separated by the Jeuno Ducal guards.

The prince refusing to accept the outcome of the fight broke loose from the Ducal guards and charged Brave Bear with his sword. Brave Bear seeing the prince coming towards him instinctively swung his scythe at the prince slashing his neck in the process. The prince, badly wounded from the neck wound, used his last remaining strength to pierce the Brave Bear's heart. Both died that day.

The king of Sandoria was so enrage upon learning of his favorite son's death that he ordered Elvaans to kill any Galka they would encounter. He vowed to wipe the Galkans from the face of Vanadiel. Bastok, home of the Galkas protested to Jeuno but the king of Sandoria was determined to attack Bastok and destroy all the Galkans. In the end it took the threat of Jeuno and Windhurst joining forces with Bastok that made the king of Sandoria rethink his plan to attack Bastok.

Even with the temporary ceasefire at hand. The ranks of the Elvaan paladins wanted revenge for the death of one of their best. In the shadows dark knights and paladins were waging a silent war. Both were determined to see who the best was. Soon their little secret war spilled unto the streets of Bastok and Sandoria. Innocents were dying from the crossfire between the dark knights and the paladins. An emergency meeting was convened by the heads of Jeuno, Bastok Sandoria and windhurst to try and contain the situation before it went out of hand. In order to cool down both sides, an agreement was hatched. Two babies, one Galkan and one Elvaan, were to be sent to Windhurst. Both were to be kept in the dark about their past. Inside 18 years, no harm would befall the two. They were under the protection of Windhurst. Anyone who tried to harm them in anyway would lose the agreement. After 18 years they would be told of their destiny. That was to settle once and for all in a duel who the best was, a paladin or a dark knight. On the twentieth year, a duel will be held in Jeuno.

"You, Tiny Heart was that baby selected to be the representative of the dark knights." Iron Eater pointed to me.

I was dumbfounded by the story. All these years not knowing why I was in Windhurst. I wasn't sure how to react but deep inside me a burning rage was growing. I lost 18 years of my life just because of a stupid fight between two people who I don't even have any connection with. I snapped and went hysterical, yelled my heart out. I was so angry with what has happened to me that the Galkas had to restrain me from my rage.

"We know it is unfair to you Tiny Heart. We took 18 years of your life away from you. You should be proud though, you are a hero for all Bastokans and Galkas in general for having to carry the burden for 18 years. The burden of preventing a war and saving lives in the process." Medicine Eagle said then knelt and bowed in front of me. The rest of the crowd did the same. It was their own little way of thanking me my sacrifice.

Then it hit me, tears streamed forth from my eyes after I saw the scene around me. My hardships were nothing compared to the lives that would have been lost. I fell down on my knees and held my hands to my face crying. Mourn and Icon hugged and tried to comfort me. It was all coming too fast to me. The truth hurts. The sins of my ancestors coming back to haunt us.

"So what becomes of me now?" I asked

"You shall become the greatest Dark Knight who will ever walk the face of Vanadiel." a voice boomed behind the crowd.

That voice, it's him. I turned and saw the crowd opened a path for a Galka to pass. Even though he was wearing a simple tunic, I recognized him as the Galka who visits me in my dreams. As he walked toward me, the crowd would bow in reverence to him. He was Zeid, one of the greatest Galkan who ever lived. He held my shoulders and said to me. "You will fulfill your destiny, and give honor to all the Galkans who have died before you. You will become the symbol of hope to Galkans who have long been oppressed. Do us proud."

He then strode toward Iron Eater and said. "It has been awhile."

Iron Eater replied "Yes my old friend." And both of them hugged.

All these years I had questions about my life. After 18 years I finally found the answers I was looking for. Now is time I fulfill my destiny.

Epilogue:

"Master, the assault on Bastok did not materialize. As with before Jeuno and Windhurst threatened to join forces with Bastok if Sandoria attacks." a female Elvaan said.

"Jeuno and Windhurst have meddled in my affairs long enough. I will deal with them when the time comes. All is not lost. The duel is still two years away. A lot of things can still happen before then. Patience is a virtue."

-THE END-


End file.
